Du Rhum et une Femme
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: Quand on passe ces vacances avec sa meilleure amie, il faut  s'attendre à des défis. Voilà ma sixième réponse sur la forme d'une  ficlette Jack/OC. J'ai essayé de garder le caractère de Jack, mais je me  suis un peu lâchée je crois ! A vous de juger !


_Passer ses vacances avec sa meilleure amie, ça amène souvent à des défis. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, le sien, et, j'espère, le votre, J'ai une dizaine de drabbles à écrire pour elle. Je continue donc avec un Jack Sparrow/OC, dans la catégorie POC :)._

_Un petit coup de pub pour elle, (à travers son pseudo) qui a aussi dû relever mes défis, et qui pour l'instant se montre largement à la hauteur concernant le résultat :_

_Lady-Disaster_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Ni Jack Sparrow (dommage), ni Valentine, puisqu'elle existe. Jack Sparrow appartient à Jerry Bruckheimer, et a été imaginé par Ted Elliott et Terry Rossio. Valentine s'auto-appartient :)_

_La seule chose que je revendique, c'est ce scénario tordu._

Du Rhum et une Femme

La jeune Valentine James était actuellement occupée à sermonner les pirates sous ses ordres, ces derniers tremblants de peur devant la colère de leur capitaine. Ils étaient si impressionnables, s'amusa-t-elle. Elle se retourna, leur ordonnant de récurer le pont « et plus vite ça ! » et s'immobilisa en captant un mouvement à la surface de l'eau.

-Un homme à la mer ! Hurla-t-elle. Récupérez-le, voyez qui il est ! Et plus vite que ça !

Ses hommes s'empressèrent de lui obéir, et repêchèrent le pauvre homme. Par bonheur, il était toujours vivant. Le capitaine James ordonna qu'on l'installe dans sa cabine le temps qu'il récupère, et jeta tout le monde dehors pour s'occuper du naufragé.

Elle entreprit de lui ôter ses vêtements mouillés, histoire qu'il n'attrape pas une pneumonie, et le recouvrit d'un drap avant de sortir pour étendre ses affaires sur le pont et les faire sécher. Retournant à sa cabine, elle l'examina, pour déterminer s'il n'était pas blessé, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Alors qu'elle observait ses bras, elle ne le vit pas ouvrir les yeux, et fut donc surprise de se retrouver allongée sur le matelas, son « invité » la dominant.

-Voilà de bien mauvaises manières à avoir en présence d'une femme, railla-t-elle.

-Profiter d'un homme endormi n'est guère mieux, Madââââme ! Répliqua le naufragé.

D'un coup de rein, la capitaine inversa leur position.

-Je vous signalerais simplement que j'étais en train d'examiner vos éventuelles blessures. Mon équipage vous a repêché flottant à la surface de l'eau.

-Bon dieu, avec ma chance vous êtes à la solde de la Compagnie des Indes ? Soupira-t-il.

Le regardant avec des yeux ronds, Valentine éclata de rire.

-Mon cher, vous êtes sur mon navire, et je ne suis à la solde de personne, et certainement pas à celle de cette compagnie qui cherche à nous exterminer. Vous êtes sur un navire de pirates !

-En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Mais j'ai une question, une femme telle que vous est donc capable de mener tout un équipage à la baguette ? La nargua-t-il.

-J'aimerais savoir à qui j'ai à faire ! Siffla-t-elle en lui mettant un couteau sous la gorge.

-Du calme ma petite. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

-Ah oui ? Je vous pensais moins crétin ! Déclara-t-elle en se relevant.

-Ah tout de suite les grands mots ! Dites moi, vous n'auriez pas du rhum ?

-Bien sûr que si, souffla-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Lui tendant une bouteille remplie du délicieux breuvage, elle soupira. Cet homme semblait être si misogyne qu'elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se donnait la peine de lui faire plaisir en lui donnant son précieux rhum. Stupide crétin.

Elle sortit sur le pont pour regarder comment ses hommes de mains se débrouillaient, et fut satisfaite du résultat. Elle resta là quelques minutes avant de retourner voir ce Jack Sparrow de malheur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ait abusé de la boisson, et ne fut pas déçue. Il avait vidé la bouteille qu'elle lui avait donné, et en avait entamé une autre qu'il avait trouvé Dieu sait où. Elle la lui arracha des mains en le fusillant du regard, et la bu elle-même, ayant besoin de courage pour supporter ce… colocataire de chambrée non désiré.

Une fois la bouteille vide, le capitaine Sparrow prit la parole en avalant à moitié ses mots :

-Eh bien ma dame, quelle descente ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom ma jolie !

-Valentine James espèce d'idiot. Et je ne suis pas votre… Jolie ! Baragouina difficilement Val', l'esprit embrouillé par la boisson.

Jack, dans un état similaire, se mit à ricaner, avant de subitement la tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se débattit mollement avant de se laisser aller. Après tout, ça faisait quelques temps déjà qu'elle n'avait pas eu la moindre relation physique, et elle s'inquiétait de l'éventuelle formation de toiles d'araignée à l'entrée de son vagin. Et puis mince ! Cette réflexion faite, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle pu, et retira son corsage et son pantalon, avant de faire subir la même chose à son compagnon.

Leurs gestes, bien que rendus maladroits au vu de la quantité qu'ils avaient ingérés, ne leur rendaient cependant pas moins de plaisir. La capitaine explorait le corps de son vis-à-vis avec délectation, laissant glisser ses doigts fins le long des ses bras fermes, de son torse, de son ventre, descendant toujours plus bas. Enfin, elle empoigna le membre déjà dressé de Sparrow, et entama un va et viens destiné à le rendre fou. Il l'arrêta brutalement, et la retourna sous lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il se pencha, l'embrassa violemment avant de descendre dans son cou, s'y attardant, et mordillant cette partie sensible. Enfin, alors qu'ils devenaient presque fous à cause de l'attente, le capitaine lui écarta les jambes, et s'enfonça en elle, provoquant un soupir de bien être chez la jeune femme, et un râle de plaisir chez le naufragé. Entamant un ballet au rythme soutenu, le capitaine s'agrippait aux draps pour ne pas perdre pieds tout de suite, cependant que sa compagne lui labourait le dos à l'aide de ses ongles. Finalement, arrivant au paroxysme de leur plaisir, le capitaine se libéra, et ils retombèrent sur le matelas dans un silence ensommeillé.

Quelques heures plus tard, se retournant dans son sommeil, Jack Sparrow perdit l'équilibre et tomba du lit, qui n'était définitivement pas destiné à accueillir plusieurs personnes. Son envie d'aller saluer le sol réveilla brusquement Valentine à cause du bruit sourd. Regardant la cause de son réveil, elle soupira.

-Bon sang, même dans ton sommeil tu es épuisant. J'aurais du te laisser te noyer.


End file.
